Vongola's Guinevere
by Princess Diana of the FAYZ
Summary: The Decimo's wife has been having an affair with one of his Guardians.
1. Affair

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Pairings: 2786, 5986**

* * *

**Affair**

"This is the last time," the woman says.

"Yes," the man agrees, although both know that she will be back anyway.

How many last times had they already had?

They know that it is betrayal and the guilt consumes them afterwards. And yet, it is apparently not enough to make them stop.

They had not planned for it to happen. But it happened.

Her husband's constant absence from her life had left her feeling empty and completely alone. When she finally felt like she was about to break, Hayato had been the one to pick up the pieces. He had been the one to dry her tears, had been the one that held her gently in his embrace, had been the one to stroke her hair and whisper comforting words until the crying stopped. Haru wondered why her husband was not around to do all this.

She had thanked him when she regained her composure, looking him straight in the eyes as she did so. She wanted to convey her sincerity as best as she could for she truly was thankful, is still thankful, for his comforting presence. She had never noticed how shockingly beautiful his emerald eyes were before. In a moment of complete insanity, she had leaned tentatively forwards and kissed him on the lips.

One thing led to another and soon, she found herself in his room, lying on his bed as naked as she had been when she first came into the world. They made love to each other, and Haru was ashamed to recall that the experience was extremely pleasurable. The fierce Storm had been able to satisfy her much more than the gentle Sky ever had. She stayed the night and slunk back to her own room the next morning, for once relieved to find that her husband had not returned.

She told herself that it would not happen again.

But it was only a matter of time before the crushing weight of loneliness sent her back to his bed. She went to him again and again.

She wanted to stop.

She couldn't stop.


	2. Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Pairings: 2786, 5986**

* * *

**Burn**

When she returns to the bedroom she shares with her husband, he is not back yet. She assumes that he is out dealing with Famiglia business again. She tries to shove down the bitter resentment that surfaces at the thought. She reminds herself that she has no right to complain about what he does. He is not the one who has betrayed her.

She pretends to be asleep when he finally comes back.

She feels the soft wetness of his lips as they press gently against her forehead. The contact leaves her feeling like she has been burnt. She wonders when her own husband's touch had begun to feel so foreign.

"Haru?" his voice calls out softly.

She realises belatedly that her hands are clenched in a tight fist. Her eyelids flutter open and she immediately finds herself staring up at a pair of concerned amber eyes. An image of brilliant emerald irises she knows as well as the back of her own hands flashes across her mind and she mentally chastises herself for it.

She tries to smile reassuringly, but her lips twist instead into what looks more like a grimace.

"Just a bad dream," she tells him, the lie fitting perfectly on her tongue.

Her husband, what with his hyper intuition, does not look convinced but nonetheless, he does not pursue the matter, to which Haru is extremely grateful. He wraps his arms around her waist and falls asleep with his chn resting on her shoulder.

Her whole body burns with guilt at his touch.


	3. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Pairings: 5986, 2786**

**I thought I should do Gokudera's perspective. It's really short, but here it is.**

* * *

**Guilt**

He flinches when his gaze meets the Tenth's and looks down when the young Decimo smiles kindly at him. He cannot take the Tenth's kindness, not right now, not when there is so much guilt consuming him.

He hears a pair of light footfalls approaching and a woman's voice greets both Tsuna and himself. He looks up and his emerald eyes land on her almost immediately. She is as beautiful and radiant as ever. His breath catches in his throat. It is only when her concerned gaze falls on him that he realizes he has been holding his breath and remembers to breathe again.

He does not know how she can act so nonchalant when he cannot seem to look anywhere but the floor these days. Whenever he meets someone else's gaze, he finds the accusation that isn't there, that he knows he has imagined. For if any of them had known about the affair, had they even suspected it, they would have told the Tenth in a heartbeat. Each of them are unwaveringly loyal to the Tenth and he knows this, although some of them will never admit it, even the lone Cloud, Hibari Kyoya, and that creep, Rokudo Mukuro.

He wants to kill himself every time his eyes follow her around the room. He mentally reminds himself that this woman is the wife of his beloved Tenth, that he should not be noticing the sickly sweet smell of her strawberry perfume or the way her hips sway from side to side as she walks. Haru Miura, now Haru Sawada, is beyond his reach.

She should be, anyway. And yet he wonders how she keeps on finding her way into his arms time and time again. He wonders why he does not turn her away. He wonders why he keeps on committing the same sin over and over again.

He is certain he has earned an eternity in Hell.

It would surely be a well-deserved eternity.


	4. Charade

**Charade**

No matter what anyone else may think, Sawada Tsunayoshi is not a fool.

He has seen the discrete glances shared between his right-hand man and his wife. It was not difficult to put two and two together.

And yet he acts as if nothing is wrong.

Because he knows, without a doubt, that if he acknowledges it, his family will fall apart. He is terrified at the prospect. For what is he without his family?

He is no one.

A loser.

Dame Tsuna.

Although they have betrayed him, Tsuna cannot find it in his heart to hate either one of them. He has been through so much with both of them that he thinks he can continue loving them unconditionally, no matter how much hurt they put him through. It still cuts him deep inside though, every time he feels Haru stiffen at his touch, and he knows that she has just gone to see Hayato.

But he knows that what will hurt even more is if he loses either one of them.

Or even worse, if he loses both of them.

So he continues to keep up this charade. He lets them think he does not know. It is better this way, he convinces himself. At least this way he gets to keep them by his side.

His best friend.

And the woman he loves.


End file.
